Marketing of new and existing products or services is an important tool for many organizations and business. Marketing helps these organizations and business to communicate the value of their products or services to potential consumers (also called contacts) for the purpose of influencing buyer behavior. In many situations, the pool of potential consumers to which these businesses or organizations may offer their products or services is extremely large.